1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method for processing image data, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the data processing method.
2. Prior Art
With recent diffusion of digital copiers, complex machines have become commercial available, which provide a plurality of functions such as a facsimile transmission and reception function using a scanner or a printer of a copier, and a PDL (Page Description Language) printing function. Such a complex machine is configured to execute not only unitary functions of copying, facsimile, PDL, and others but also functions each comprising a combination of plural functions, for example, facsimile transmission of PDL-expanded images. Further, such a complex machine is configured such that its functions can be used by computer apparatuses or the like when it is connected to these apparatuses via a LAN (Local Area Network).
Further, in such a complex machine, a control program for a printer section is shared by the copying function, the PDL print function, a facsimile print function, and other functions, and a control program for a reader section is shared by the copying function, a facsimile reading function, a scanner function, and other functions, thereby reducing the capacity of the control programs required to realize the various functions to allow desired functions to be economically and simply realized.
Further, such a complex machine is provided with an image storage section such as a large-capacity hard disk or a semiconductor memory which stores image data, to provide desired functions by executing, on this image storage section, a combination of an image input job of inputting image data read by a scanner, PDL-expanded image data, document data received via facsimile, or the like and an image output job of reading out image data stored in the image storage section to print them out, transmit them via facsimile, or transfer them as images to a computer apparatus via a network.
Further, such a complex machine can realize a mailbox function, which temporarily stores image data using a part of the large-capacity hard disk having image data stored therein so as to allow the data to be read out in desired timing.
To accomplish the mailbox function, for example, 100 boxes are provided in a fixed area of the hard disk so that a user can save image data in corresponding boxes by designating box numbers when loading the image data from a computer connected to the complex machine. Whether or not a password is to be checked can be set for each box, and each box can be named.
In the above described conventional complex machine, however, if each box is used by the user for security, since a password is set for each box, then no third person can obtain image data to be distributed to him unless he inputs the correct password. In addition, if each box is used to distribute image data to a third person, then it is difficult or impossible for a third person to set such password checking that he can obtain the image data at any time. It has thus been difficult to both maintain the security of image data to be kept secret and obtain image data to be distributed to a third person.